1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program which are suitably used particularly to transmit image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, guidelines for mutually sharing digital contents such as still images, moving images, and audios among devices of different manufacturers have been defined in digital living network alliance (DLNA) (registered trademark) and the guidelines have been widespread. Among the devices complying with a DLNA guideline, a digital content is transferred between a digital media server (DMS) providing the digital content and a digital media player (DMP) displaying the digital content. The DMP can display the digital content provided from the DMS.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-5254 discusses a in which first, a device determines whether the device itself can convert a format of a content from reproduction condition information or the other server can convert the format. Only information of a content of which a format can be converted is opened. Furthermore, when a content of which a format must be converted is requested, the format is converted and transmitted. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-37452 discusses a technique in which first, content data are classified while maintaining a hierarchical structure to reduce a resource used when a content data list is opened on a network. The list is opened so that the number of the content data is equal to or less than a prescribed number according to the classification.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-5254 determines and converts the format on the side providing the content. For this reason, even when the technique can convert the format into a plurality of patterns, the technique does not open a kind of the format capable of being converted. The user side cannot select desired conversion. Further, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-37452 does not correspond to a case where a content which cannot be displayed exists.